1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an imaging device connected to an audio recording device, and a system comprising an imaging device and an audio recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various ideas are proposed to cooperate an imaging device (camera) to obtain image data with an external device (IC recorder) to obtain audio data. For example, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-347322, identification data is added to audio data to identify a relationship to image data. This makes it possible to correlate image data with audio data obtained by cooperation between a camera and an IC recorder.